


a room with you

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 5! A surprise kiss.Zexion hums without taking his attention away from the article he’s reading, which is his first mistake.





	a room with you

**Author's Note:**

> Backlog done (not that it was much of a backlog lmao)

“Hey, Zexion.”

Zexion hums without taking his attention away from the article he’s reading, which is his first mistake. His second mistake is moving his phone down and his head up, because he _is_ planning on looking at Demyx, who is currently behind him.

Was currently behind him, anyway. Is now leaning over to hang in front of him, pulling back after dropping a kiss on Zexion’s lips.

Zexion blinks. Once. Twice. His brows furrow in a deep line as he touches his mouth. “What on earth was that for, Demyx?”

“Can a guy not want to kiss his boyfriend?”

“If a guy wants to kiss his boyfriend,” Zexion drawls, gently mocking, “he could always linger a little longer and get a better kiss, but I suppose that’s up to him.”

Immediately, Demyx comes around the couch, eyes wide as he grins. He comes in for a kiss- only for Zexion to block him with his phone. His mouth drops open. “Zexion!”

“You had your chance. Wasted it, but you had your chance.” Zexion taps the phone against Demyx’s lips, smirking. “You _could have_ lingered, and you didn’t. I understand. You must not want to kiss me at all anymore if you wouldn’t even-“

“No, lemme kiss!” Demyx squawks, darting in to press a flurry of kisses anywhere he can reach, and Zexion is laughing too hard to stop him, his hands pressing ineffectually against Demyx’s shoulders. Demyx kisses his hands, his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his ear, sloppy and open-mouthed, leaving little patches of dampness behind, and when he’s finally done, Zexion makes a show of wiping his face off.

“Like having a dog,” he says, and laughs at the put-out look on Demyx’s face. “But you’re less obedient.”

Demyx shoves his head into Zexion’s hand. This isn’t helping his case if he wants Zexion to take back the dog comment, honestly. “I’m cleaner.”

“Are you? You shed just as much.”

“I do not! Take that back! At least I don’t hoard books!”

Zexion sniffs, and now he’s dragging his fingers through Demyx’s perpetually salt-stiff hair. “No, instead you just hoard musical instruments and you’re trying to get started on fish too.”

“I just really thought we needed a digeridoo.”

“And the glockenspiel? The sackbut? Let’s not forget how you were trying to get my living room measured for a pipe organ.”

Demyx makes a noise that Zexion isn’t quite sure how to classify but he swarms Zexion with kisses all over again, and really, there are worse ways for him to spend his afternoon.


End file.
